Predefinição:Featured Article
} |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Undefined Fantastic Object features three playable characters (Reimu, Marisa and Sanae), each with two weapon types. The weapon types are often denoted A and B. In total the player can choose between 6 different ways to start UFO. However, unlike Mountain of Faith and Subterranean Animism, the spell card (bombing) system from the older games (such as Perfect Cherry Blossom and Imperishable Night) has been reintroduced. The gameplay system unique to Undefined Fantastic Object comes this time in the form of colored UFOs. Certain enemies will drop a UFO on destruction, which the player can collect for different effects. By utilizing this system, the player can receive more bombs, life pieces, or point bonuses. }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Perfect Cherry Blossom features three different playable characters to choose from, with two different Spell Card types each. Reimu Hakurei can weave through the smallest gaps with ease, and her attacks deal low to decent damage, depending on which type you use. Marisa Kirisame relies on her speed and power to compensate for her thin attack area, but the amount of power she wields is very considerable. Sakuya Izayoi has even wider and more versatile attacks than Reimu, but can be quite tricky to use and maneuver. Other important gameplay changes introduced in Perfect Cherry Blossom are the appearance of your character's hitbox while you are focused, a change in the properties of your attacks depending on whether you are normal or focused, and a helpful cursor on the bottom margin during a boss battle which tells you where the boss is currently located. }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Cirno is an ice fairy. While she is described as a weak boss in the Touhou series, if we consider the power of average fairies - who appear often as regular enemies - we can certainly say she is exceptionally strong for her kind. Her personality is childish, as you might expect from her appearance, and she is sometimes considered stupid. During the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she attacked the player, who was just passing by, out of instinctive aggression. She was helplessly shot down. In Perfect Cherry Blossom, she returned to take revenge for her previous fight, but was only a mid-boss and was easily defeated like one... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Aya Shameimaru is Gensokyo's resident reporter, known for writing "slightly" exaggerated news articles about anything that happens in Gensokyo. She's very strong and is probably stronger than she shows since she sometimes "accidentally wins" battles while only meaning to cover a news story. During the events of Phantasmagoria of Flower View she sets out to cover what promises to be an interesting news story, apparently having had completely forgotten that the exact same event had occurred 60 years ago. Even though she was alive and around during the previous flower incident, perhaps her memory is clouded by the thousands of facts and rumors she hears every day. When Aya was sent by the other Tengu to see who the intruder on Youkai Mountain was during Mountain of Faith she was surprised to see it was the heroine... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= 東方神霊廟 ～ Ten Desires (romanized: Touhou Shinreibyou, meaning "Divine-Spirits of Mausoleum of the East") is the thirteenth official game of the Touhou series. One day in Gensokyo, a large amount of spirits are being found throughout the city. Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu intend to see what is going on. Depending on who you choose, one of them goes out and investigates.... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Symposium of Post-mysticism (東方求聞口授, pronounced Touhou Gumon Kuju) is an official Touhou Fanbook that was released on 27 April 2012. The book introduces every character starting from Mountain of Faith to Ten Desires. Other main information is that the three religions, Shinto, Buddhism and Taoism, will be covered. The announcement that ZUN would be releasing a new print work sometime in Winter 2011/2012 was first made by Okonogi in Nikenme Radio's sixteenth episode. ZUN personally did not say anything about it during the interview. The first available news regarding Symposium of Post-mysticism was from Touhou Project Doujin Tsuhan Jouhou website. From the announced news, the book would be... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Reimu Hakurei is one of the main characters of the Touhou Project series, having appeared in almost every game in the series. As the sole maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she is commonly called upon (or calls it upon herself) to investigate strange occurrences throughout Gensokyo. In earlier games, Reimu's spiritual abilities were highly limited. (In Highly Responsive to Prayers, she was unable to directly harm enemies at all.) As time passed, however, she developed her abilities, becoming able to manipulate the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb, special amulets, and her own spiritual power to fight more effectively. Sometime between Mystic Square and Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she realized... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Marisa Kirisame is a human magician, and is one of the most important sub-characters of the series (according to series producer ZUN). Her personality is sometimes described as disagreeable, but in some other titles, straightforward. Either way, she is a very self-confident person that likes to stick her nose into every trouble out of curiosity. During the events of Story of Eastern Wonderland, she made her first appearance as a minion of Mima, to prevent Reimu from reaching her boss, but was defeated. Since then, she has appeared in all but one title of the Touhou series (and some non-Touhou titles too), usually sided with Reimu, but sometimes... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Mima is an Evil Spirit that haunts the area around the Hakurei Shrine. She is very confident in her abilities, and even boastful of them. Although she claims during Story of Eastern Wonderland to want revenge against the entire human race, it's unknown what Mima's motivations for that are. She is also attempting to revive herself. Although she is often called a ghost, during Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream Mima denies being dead and tries to explain herself as being "just a soul." Unless further information about her is... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= During the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the three Prismriver Sisters are preparing to play a concert for the flower viewing at Yuyuko's mansion. They attempt to stop the player from entering the Netherworld together, and the progression of the battle is affected by which sister the player decides to focus on attacking during their first spell card. The dialog they bounce back and forth between each other and the player is actually quite comical, and shows their very individual personalities. Lunasa Prismriver is mature and mellow, Merlin Prismriver is... }} } |id=article |title=Featured Article |headerlink1=read more |body= Youmu Konpaku is one of the stranger entities in Gensokyo, part-human and part-phantom at the same time. Her two halves are not intermixed like one would expect from a cross-breed, but actually exist in physically separate bodies. Youmu has a straightforward and focused personality, which complements her swordfighting skills well. However, her personality conflicts with that of her master, Yuyuko Saigyouji, who is very whimsical and playful in nature. Still, she serves Yuyuko as best as she can, tending to the gardens in Hakugyokurou and following her orders. Youmu commonly wields two blades at once, having studied some under her predecessor, Youki. The longer blade, called... }}